As Deadly As Poison
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Zexion has some rather interesting drawings of Roxas saved on his phone, when he goes to celebrate Roxas and Sora's birthday, what happens when Roxas finds them? RokuZeku, ZekuRoku, Roxion Yaoi/Lemon,


**Ah okay, this was originally posted on my Deviantart (look on my profile for the link), but I couldn't post the M Rated version of it on there thanks to a certain deviant on there who likes to delete all of my work that I work extremely hard on to make it entertaining (and juicy) for you guys, so I posted it on here. It's Roxion, RokuZeku, Zeku Roku.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Reviews are loved here**

**I don't own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters mentioned in any of my stories.**

'I haven't slept like that in ages' the slate haired teenager thought to himself happily, his beautiful lilac eyes still closed as he nuzzled deeper into the bed covers that were warming his body, he had been so worn out from hanging around with his best friend, Demyx, that he had forgotten how tiring the blonde could be when he was hyper.

"Zexion!" the sound of his little sister made him groan, pulling his pillow over his head as he heard his bedroom door slam loudly against his wall, clearly having been pushed open with some force, "Zexion!" she squealed again as she launched her small body on top of him, giggling as he made an 'ouff' noise in slight pain.

"Xion, please, it's half six in the morning!" Zexion grumbled as he moved the pillow from his head and sat up rubbing his eyes, his hair falling into them as he looked at the small black haired girl who was sitting on his lap with an innocent look on her face.

"So, you still have to get up!" Xion smiled and then slid down from the bed, Zexion slightly amused by how short she still was, though he himself, was short for both his age and gender.

"Why?" Zexion whined and rubbed his eyes again, still feeling the sleep there, his teeth gritting together as he suddenly remembered what day it was, his heart hammered in his chest as he flew out of bed, startling Xion and his hands grasped the 'Final Fantasy' calendar that was pinned to his wall.

"It's Roxie's birthday," Xion noted and skipped out of his room, leaving her older brother frozen in his spot as he continued to stare at the date.

'No, no, no, no!' Zexion darted out of his room, nearly knocking Xion down the stairs, his hand shot out and he grabbed her, carrying her in his arms as he couldn't be bothered to wait for her to get down at her own speed.

"Zexion?" Xion gazed at up at her brother in confusion as he reached the kitchen, her small hands fisting his shirt.

"Not now Xion," Zexion muttered as he placed her on the kitchen counter and rifled through the drawers, 'where's the thermometer!' he screamed in his head as he yanked the middle drawer open after slamming the last one, "Fuck!" he cursed and winced as he someone whacked his around the back of the head.

"Don't curse in front of your sister," his mother, Aqua, scolded as she stood in her silver silken pyjama's and light blue dressing gown.

"Sorry," Zexion muttered as he stopped looking for the thermometer and he pressed his fingers to his temples, scrunching his face up as he began to act, "mum, I don't feel too good, I don't think I can make it tonight for the meal," Zexion whimpered pathetically and jumped as Aqua put her hand gently underneath his long fringe and placed it onto his forehead.

"Your head feels fine to me, you don't have a temperature…hmm…where's the thermometer?" Zexion mentally slapped himself, that was the whole reason why he was looking for it, so that Aqua wouldn't be able to prove there wasn't anything wrong with him and he could stay at home, away from Roxas.

"Here mummy," Xion said in a sweet voice as she carefully climbed down from the kitchen counter and handed Aqua the thin object.

"Xion," Zexion growled and Xion stuck her tongue out at him, squealing as their father, Terra, suddenly came up from behind her and threw her onto his broad shoulders, "daddy!" she laughed as Terra ran into the front room with her on his shoulders.

'I think I'm going to have to kill her later on' Zexion thought darkly as Aqua read the reading off of the thermometer and raised her blue eyebrow.

"You seem fine sweetheart, normal temperature and anyways," she put the thermometer in the sink, "I thought you and Roxas were friends?" Aqua frowned as she noticed the nervous look in her sons visible eye.

'Friends? She thinks we're friends?' Zexion just sighed heavily, pushing passed his mother and slowly making his way back up to his room, grumbling threats under his breath at what he wanted to do to Xion.

He had never been friends with the blonde, it was Roxas's brother that he was friends with. Roxas was an obnoxious teenager, a typical bully who picked on those who were weaker than him just because he claimed he had had a 'hard childhood', it was when Zexion had pointed out to him that Sora had had the same upbringing and yet turned out fine, that Roxas had decided to make his life hell at every opportune moment.

Zexion was grateful that Sora had been there every single time Roxas had picked on him, the brunette, who was only a few inches taller than Zexion, would argue with his twin brother if he ever said anything bad to Zexion. Although he loved Sora for protecting him, he didn't like the fact that he was the cause for two brothers to fight one another.

He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor where his other dirty clothes were, 'I should really clean up later' he thought in boredom as he shifted his eyes from the dirty clothes, to the clean ones in his wardrobe, he knew he wasn't going to make an effort for Roxas, but it was also Sora's birthday, so he decided his effort would all be aimed for Sora and he pulled out one of three of his 'non offensive' shirts and raised his eyebrow, forgetting that he had actually bought a black shirt with white stars patterned up the right side, 'note to self, don't buy clothes like this when people are around', he turned and picked up his unwashed black jeans and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bathroom to get washed and dressed.

"Stop complaining Zexion," Terra sighed as he pulled up outside the restaurant, his eyes noticing the trio standing outside the doors in clothes that wouldn't usually be seen in such a place.

Zexion whined as he followed his father's gaze, smacking his head against the car window, Roxas had brought his two friends along and they were smoking heavily outside the doors, now he wouldn't be able to avoid the blonde

"Zexion!" his eyes sprung open as he heard the cheery sound of Sora's voice, the brunette was running towards the car with a grin on his face, his hands yanking the car door open.

"Happy birthday, Sora," Zexion smiled as Sora hugged him tightly, raising his eyebrows at how similar they were dressed, except Sora's shirt was white with black paw print shapes all over it.

"Thanks, hey Aqua, hey Terra," Sora greeted politely and blushed slightly as Terra ruffled his hair.

"Happy birthday Squirt," Terra grinned as he used the nickname he had thought up when he first met the brunette.

"Sorrrraaaa!" Xion cheered as she clambered out of her seat and jumped out of the car beside Zexion, holding her small arms up to Sora, obviously wanting him to pick her up.

"Well hey there little Missy," Sora said in a cowboy voice and lifted Xion up in his arms, cuddling her gently and smirked as he spotted Zexion rolling his eyes at the scene of affection, but he could also see the nerves glittering in Zexion's eyes and he placed Xion on the ground gently, stretching his hand out and patting his friends arm, "ignore him," he said firmly and Zexion sighed heavily, his lilac eyes closed for a while as he tried to ignore the tingling in his stomach that was screaming for him to just stay in the car.

"I know," Zexion muttered and then replaced his frown with a smile as he looked to Xion who had grabbed a hold of his finger, curling her small hand around it as they walked towards the restaurant where the adults were already greeting one another inside.

Zexion made sure that Xion got inside before Roxas said anything rude in front of her, his hands slightly pushing her into the restaurant just in time before Roxas turned and slammed his hand on the door frame, preventing both Sora and Zexion from entering.

"Little rude not to wish me a happy birthday, don't you think?" Roxas said darkly and Zexion felt the heat race to his cheeks as he noticed how close Roxas's face was to his and he gritted his teeth as he heard the blonde's friends.

"Roxas," Sora warned but his twin didn't even make eye contact with him.

"He knows what he has to day to get in," Roxas nearly purred as he took a drag from his cigarette, puffing the smoke in Zexion's face, causing the bluenette to cough several times, his fingerless gloved hand covering his mouth as he tried to breathe in any more smoke.

"Happy birthday, Roxas," Zexion muttered whilst thinking 'happy birthday, jackass' inside his head, his scowl meeting the sniggering faces of Roxas, Axel and Marluxia.

"Go," Sora whispered and shoved his friend inside before he threw a hard punch to Roxas's arm, "well done, dick head," he spat and Roxas winked at him patronisingly.

"Love you too bro," Roxas chuckled and took another puff of his cigarette.

Zexion couldn't believe that Roxas had already done something to him, surely he had better things to do than pick on him on his own birthday? But Zexion forced himself not to think about it, his hands relaxing from the tense fists they had been a few seconds ago and a smile slowly appeared on his lips as he noticed his other best friend across the room, the hyper active blonde was currently shaking Terra's hand with far too much enthusiasm, a grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Demyx, you over grown fairy!" Sora yelled to get his attention and they watched the mullet haired boy turn dramatically towards them, his stunning green eyes widening with excitement and he charged over to them, his arms instantly gripping them both into a hug.

"You're finally here Zexion!" he smiled and ruffled Zexion's straightened hair with his hand.

"Yeah, I am," Zexion laughed as he finally managed to get out of the crushing hug that Demyx currently had them trapped in.

"Did you remember to bring a gift, it's nice if you bring a gift you know," Demyx said quickly, his hands gripped to one another as he swung them from side to side.

Zexion smiled at his odd behaviour, he had always had a fondness for the blonde, he was adorable most of the time and Zexion admired him for being who he was, not caring what anyone thought of him, "Yes, I have a gift for Mr Eighteen," Zexion joked and grinned as Sora elbowed him in the side slightly, his hand digging into the bag he had brought with him and he pulled out a large rectangle package, handing it to Sora with a smile that showed both nervousness and happiness as he noticed that Roxas and his friends were done smoking and were now clambering inside.

"Wow, Zexion," Sora stared in awe at the gift in his hands, he had been looking for it in the shops for over a year and yet hadn't found it, even internet shopping sites didn't have it, "how did you find this?" Sora frowned and Zexion tapped the side of his nose.

"I have connections with the gaming world, I just asked them for the complete Legend of Zelda collection and they had it," Zexion replied and blushed as Sora wrapped his arms around his neck, a gentle kiss was then placed on his cheek and he blushed a little.

"Aw, Zex is blushing!" Demyx giggled and Zexion rolled his eyes a bit, wincing as he felt a hard shove smack across his back and whimpered as the pain raced up his spine, his eyes half lidded as he tried to prevent tears from falling.

"What the hell Roxas!" Demyx snapped and the spiky blond haired teenager turned his head a little to throw a huff over his shoulder as he, Axel and Marluxia sat at the table that Sora and Roxas's parent's had booked out for just the teenagers of the meal.

"You alright?" Sora whispered and Zexion nodded hesitantly, he smiled small when he felt Demyx snake an arm around his waist, comforting him as they made their way to the table as well.

"Are you all ready to order?" the small group of boys looked up at the tall, long silver haired, green eyed boy, he was holding a small notepad and had a small white apron wrapped around his waist as his body was dressed smartly in a tight black dress shirt and trousers.

"Whoa," Zexion smirked as he heard this fall from Sora's lips and he and Demyx laughed lightly as they saw that the silver haired boy had noticed the brunette's slip of the tongue.

"We haven't really decided yet," Marluxia said with an eyebrow raised, "give us a while longer please, waiter," he added pompously and Sora growled in annoyance, soon relaxing his expression as the waiter graced him with a smile before he turned and waked back over to his work friend, who was just as tall, except with an X shaped scar on his face and long light blue hair.

"I am definitely getting his number," Sora noted cheekily to his friends and licked his lips as he continued to watch the waiter go about his job.

"So Zexion," the bluenette grunted as he heard the tormenting tone of Roxas, "have you always been this annoying?" Zexion frowned at him, 'What the hell did I do now?', he flinched as Axel, who was sat beside him, slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I wouldn't call him annoying Roxy…but definitely cute," Axel whispered into Zexion's ear like a sickening tone and Zexion cringed away from him, his hand gripping Sora's arm.

"Back off, Axel, just because he could get laid and you couldn't," Sora spat and Axel raised his eyebrows in shock at the harsh remark from his friends brother.

"Says the brunette trying to pull a waiter that is so obviously uninterested in him," Marluxia retorted and smirked smugly at him.

"At least I actually look like a boy though," Sora muttered just loud enough for Demyx and Zexion to hear and the both of them sniggered quietly.

Zexion felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he felt Axel's hand slid up his thigh slowly, his hand the cupping around his backside and finally resting his hand in Zexion's jeans pocket, grabbing a hold of his mobile phone and quickly throwing it to Roxas, who caught it without even glancing upwards.

"Hmm?" Roxas wondered out loud and Zexion's eyes went as wide as saucers, "you leave your internet history on your phone?" Roxas smirked as his fingers began to tap on the small keypad, his eyes flickering to the teen he loved to torment and Zexion launched out of his seat, as did Roxas, the blonde suddenly sprinting towards the backroom of the restaurant, Zexion close behind him, a look of storm on the younger teens face as he made several attempts to grab the blonde from behind, but failed as Roxas managed to swerve his hips around so he wouldn't be grabbed.

Other customers in the restaurant stared in shock and disgust as they watched the two of them race around the seating areas, knocking over chairs and sometimes even other peoples meals as they went, Zexion muttering apologies constantly as he tried to catch up with Roxas who suddenly skidded around the table and entered the back room.

'I am going to rip his head off, splatter sauce all over it and make Axel and Marluxia eat it!' he thought furiously as he ran in after Roxas, his face filling with confusion as he wasn't there, "Roxas!" he shouted and jumped as he heard the door slam behind him, scowling as he came face to face with his bully.

"Looking for me?" Roxas smirked and slowly walked towards Zexion, who backed up quickly, his eyes scowling dangerously at the blonde in front of him.

"Give me my phone back!" Zexion yelled as he stopped moving backwards just before his back hit the dull grey wall.

"Why would I want to do that when I can look at your lovely drawings?" Roxas licked his lips as he turned the screen to show Zexion what he had found on his phone.

Zexion felt his heart stop and his eyes began to sting with tears, he tried to think up an excuse, but his mind was blank, his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"I am quiet flattered to be honest, you drew my body well, though I didn't realise that I could bend that way around your body," Roxas purred as he stepped right in front of Zexion, admiring the blush on the boys cheeks where tears were nesting.

"Give me my fucking phone back!" Zexion screamed and his arm shot out, only to be grabbed by Roxas's strong hand and pushed back to where it had been just a minuet ago, his lilac eyes stared at the strange boy in front of him, he could see that Roxas was taking something in, but he couldn't tell what it was, "what the hell are you doing?" his back hit the wall as he felt Roxas's hand cradle his cheek gently, his heart was now in his throat as he heard his phone fall to the floor and the birthday boy wrapped his arm around Zexion's thin waist, his face moving forwards, allowing his nose to take in the bluenette's scent from his neck.

"Better than I thought," Roxas moaned into the crook of Zexion's neck, his soft pink lips placing multiple kisses there, kissing up the side of the younger's neck, his tongue lapping at each bite mark he left.

Zexion whimpered as his face felt on fire, his head tilted back slightly so his eyes were staring directly up at the ceiling, his arms shakily linking around Roxas's neck and tugging at the small blonde spikes there, for all he knew, Roxas could be doing this to humiliate him, but he didn't care, he had wanted this for years now, just wanted Roxas to notice and kiss him, "Roxas," he whined in slight pain as he felt said blondes teeth rip the skin on the side of his neck, blood oozing from the small cut, leaving a warm trail running down his neck as the blonde kissed along his jaw line, his hot breath hitting multiple area's of Zexion's face and neck. It was when Roxas came to Zexion's lips that everything stopped, both of them panting a little and their eyes met in a long gaze, sharing hidden messages between each other, desperately telling one another that they had both wanted this for so long.

Roxas placed his calloused fingers on Zexion's lips and stroked them softly, "and one sweet kiss, can be as deadly as poison," he quoted from one of his favourite books before he captured Zexion's lips with his, smiling a little as he felt the shyer of the two shiver under his touch as his arms tightened around his waist, pulling the boy closer to his body.

'No way, this is so much better…than just drawing him' Zexion nearly cried inside as he fisted the soft fabric of Roxas's shirt, kissing him back eagerly, moaning a little as Roxas's hand slipped up the back of his shirt, heat somehow radiating from the blondes fingertips as they circled the small of his back.

The room soon feeling much hotter than it did as the two embrace one another in such a way that made them cry out for each other, drinking in the new found emotions they felt for one another.

Roxas's lips caressed Zexion's bare chest once his shirt was up and over the boys head, discarded on the floor somewhere, his heart hammering in his chest as he quickly moved downwards towards Zexion's jeans, licking his way across the brim of them, kissing at the same time, taking in sharp breaths as he heard the ragged moans sing from Zexion's mouth, he licked his lips as he unbuckled Zexion's belt and tugged the zip down, harshly pulling them down, throwing them behind him.

Zexion whimpers as he ran his hands through Roxas's spikes, tugging a little on them as the blonde continued to kiss and lick his stomach, up his chest and across his collar bone.

He slipped his hands down the blondes chest and roughly pulled the shirt off of his body, blushing as he found himself staring, causing Roxas to smirk a little before their lips connected once more in a passionate kiss, somewhat tender, which surprised Zexion as he found himself being held in such a caring way by the other boy.

"Roxas," Zexion whispered in a groan as Roxas bit down hard on the side of his neck, once their lips had parted from one another's.

Roxas felt himself jump a bit as he suddenly felt Zexion's hands yanking at his jeans, struggling to get them undone with such shaky hands, he chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Zexion's hands, rubbing his thumbs in the nervous boy's palms, soon releasing one of the slate haired boy's hands and brushing his overly long fringe out of his eyes, holding his cheek with a grin.

"Zexion," he placed a kiss on his forehead, "please," he kissed his cheek gently, "don't," he kissed around his jaw, "be," his tongue licked just under his lips, "afraid," he placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling as he heard Zexion sigh almost dreamily at the attention Roxas was giving him.

Zexion tangled his fingers in Roxas's thick blonde hair and buried his face in the crook of his neck, kissing him shyly as Roxas worked on getting his own jeans off, knowing that Zexion would be too nervous to do it, he kicked them off of his feet and smirked a little as he 'accidently' brushed Zexion's erection with the back of his hand, laughing at the moan Zexion let passed through his shy kisses on his neck.

"Roxas!" Zexion whined as he pulled away from the boys neck, staring at him with a red, erotic expression, his eyes half lidded as he shyly pressed his body up against Roxas's, his hand rubbing down his back in circles, his fingers soon sliding into the back of his boxers causing Roxas to gasp loudly at the teen's boldness.

Zexion's nails raked across his backside as Zexion bit into his shoulder hard, his eyes closed as he was wrapped up in the moment of being with the blonde, his breath coming out in pants as he felt Roxas stroking him through his boxers, small moans vibrating onto Roxas's skin, as were Roxas's moans, vibrating on his.

Lifting him up, Roxas linked Zexion's feet around his waist after finally getting his boxers off, pressing the slate head against the wall gently as his lips attacked every inch of skin the could reach whilst Zexion used his feet to get the offending piece of clothing from Roxas's waist, succeeding brilliantly and smiling weakly as he linked his feet back around his waist, loving the feeling of Roxas being in control of him, his eyes soon widening as he felt the boy holding him move downwards in his legs, a loud grunt echoing around the room as Roxas enveloped his member in his mouth, sucking harshly as his arms continued to hold Zexion up against the wall.

"_Ah, R-Roxas!_" Zexion groaned as he felt his face burning up, his eyes slammed shut as he felt the knot in his stomach grow and he moaned quietly as he found himself moving his hips in time with Roxas's mouth, pouting as Roxas pulled away after such a short time.

"I want to be in you," Roxas growled into Zexion's ear and the shy boy stared at him with a heavy blush, nodding with wide eyes as he felt Roxas's fingers poking at his entrance, gasping in pain as he felt two fingers slip inside of him, twirling around inside of him to make sure he would be properly prepared for Roxas's aching member.

Zexion wrapped his thin arms around Roxas's back, panting against the blonde's well built chest, his hands shaking a little as he tried to ignore the pain, whimpering into Roxas's skin as another finger invaded him.

"Ow…_ah_…Rox-_AH_!" Zexion cried as a jolt of pleasure shot through him like a bullet and he nuzzled his cheek against Roxas's, moaning seductively into the teen's ear, causing Roxas to moan at the sound, pulling his fingers from Zexion and wrapping his arms around the boys waist, making eye contact with Zexion who gazed back at him.

"It'll hurt," Roxas whispered and he kissed Zexion's sore lips and Zexion sighed dreamily into the kiss, obviously not entirely bothered by this fact and twirled Roxas's hair around his fingers, loving how soft it was, instead of hard how he had always imagined it to be. He laced his tongue with Roxas's as he was lifted up a bit more, his eyes flinging open as he felt Roxas entering him, pain screaming up his back and he whined into Roxas's mouth holding him tightly in his arms as they kissed, his eyes shutting again and Roxas's hands caressed his back as he continued to fill him slowly.

Pulling away from much needed air, Roxas threw his head back as a long moan dragged out from his throat, Zexion rested on his arched chest and cuddled into him, his arms holding him tightly as he became accustomed to the feeling of Roxas being inside of him, he ran his fingers over Roxas's cheek and told him to move, the order was instantly obeyed and Zexion soon found himself moaning in ecstasy with Roxas, his face flushed and his breath loud, his hips moving in time with Roxas's erratic thrusting, screaming loudly as Roxas suddenly hit something inside of him, his vision blurred a little as he grabbed the sides of Roxas's sweaty face, pulling it towards him for yet another messy kiss.

"Zexion!" Roxas groaned as he pulled away, moving harder into the boy in his arms, panting heavily as he felt the knot in his stomach start to become undone, his head snapping upwards as he heard Zexion call out his name, moaning at the sight of Zexion arching his back, sweat formed on the climaxing boys face, neck and chest as he released himself onto Roxas's chest, his nails digging into the blondes back, raking them backwards and forwards as he rode out his orgasm, his muscles clenching down onto Roxas's erection, almost automatically making the blonde orgasm hard inside of the slate head, his arms tightening around the thin waist of the paler boy as he continued to thrust sloppily into him, breathing in slowly to try and catch his breath back as he kissed the slate haired boy once more on the lips, "that was one hell of a birthday present," he giggled and Zexion looked at him with sadness in his eyes, had he just been used?

Roxas caught the boys look and shook his head, lacing his tongue with his once more, passionately, tenderly…even lovingly, catching Zexion off guard, trying to convince the younger that he was in fact joking, he gathered Zexion got the message as he felt his small hands return to his blonde spikes, sighing dreamily into their kiss once again.

"What the hell did you two do?" Demyx frowned at the flushed face of Zexion, who quickly hid his face with his slightly messy hair.

"Nothing," Zexion whispered as he poked at his food with his fork, stabbing a tomato and placing it inside his mouth, chewing slowly as his eyes slyly fluttered to Roxas, who winked back at him, chewing on what Zexion realized to be a sausage roll and his cheeks became even more flushed as he realised Roxas was teasing him, he quickly looked away and giggled as he stared at his food, knowing that he would be fine from that day on wards, enjoying the fact that when they had finished their meals, Roxas openly linked his hand with his, stunning everyone around them as the blonde kissed his lips quickly before leaving with the party to go back to their house, for further celebration, forgetting the fact that Zexion's phone still lay still on the ground of the back room with a rather erotic picture still exposed on the screen.


End file.
